


Flowers

by iNikkiCross



Category: My own character - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Flowers, M/M, MalexMale, Yaoi, bratty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNikkiCross/pseuds/iNikkiCross
Summary: It has been a year since Ren and Sho had started dating, on his was to Sho's place he stops in front of a flower shop. Ren loves flowers and he starts to think about Sho has never given him any. That night when Sho comes home he tells Ren he has a surprise for him, excited he runs over thinking for their anniversary he finally got him flowers, only to receive chocolate instead, in a annoyed mood he yells "You never get my ass flowers!" and runs out. With Ren knowing he was a brat and Sho trying to make him happy, will Ren finally receive the flowers he has always wanted?
Relationships: Anniversary - Relationship, Boyfriends - Relationship, Ren - Relationship, Sho - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in many years, I know my grammar is horrible and my story probably sucks... I just hope you enjoy! I may start writing regularly if so. This is also my first time using AO3 so not exactly sure how to use this properly yet.

Flowers

‘Oh… those are pretty’ I thought passing by a flower shop they were purple carnations, my eyes travel over to some pink tulips and then some white roses ‘he would never think of getting me flowers’ I sighed head towards his apartment I read over his text again:

**Hey babe! Sorry I’m going to be late tonight :(**  
**I was asked to stay a bit longer to help finish a report,**  
**Go ahead and let yourself into the apartment**  
**I’ll see you soon! -kisses- <3**

‘Late huh…? It’s our anniversary guess I’ll start preparing dinner and have it ready’ I went up to his apartment taking out my spare key, walking in I take off my shoes shivering “jeez I feel like I’m dating a penguin… it’s the middle of winter and he keeps this apartment like an ice box” going over I turned up the heat then going into the kitchen I take out the ingredients I brought over yesterday and started cooking.

Looking at the clock I saw it's been over an hour, I was sitting on the couch the smell of dinner filling the room, for our anniversary I decided to make his favorite stew that he always seemed to ask for, ‘hm, it should be ready soon…’ flipping through the channels my mind kept going back to the flowers I saw earlier “wonder if he’ll bring me flowers tonight…” I mumbled to myself hearing the door unlock.

“Ren! I’m home and I got a present for you babe! Whoa! It smells amazing in here” my heart jumped and so did I off the couch ‘did he..’ I ran over to the doorway, his arm was behind his back, “Sho! Welcome home and happy anniversary!” I smiled going over hugging him tight, Sho pushed me back after a long hug “Babe close your eyes I want to give you your surprise” he smiled bright, god did I love that smile, I took a step back and closed my eyes, I heard a bit of rustling and then “okay open your eyes!” I opened my eyes but my excitement had went a little down, I stared at the box of chocolates “I know these are your favorite. I picked them up on my home hoping you would like a sweet treat… well a treat after me” he flashed a grin but I bit my lip looking down, I did love these chocolates but he was always getting me these. Sho could see something was wrong by my reaction. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head “what's wrong honey?” I kept my head down and was silent, I pulled away going to the kitchen I checked the stew and turned it off going back over, “dinners ready… go ahead and enjoy it”

“Ren? Talk to me what’s wrong? Did I do something that I just don’t remember” I looked up at him with tears in my eyes “You never get my ass any flowers! You dumbass!” he stared at me shocked, he had such a confused look on his face “flowers? I thought you hated flowers” now it was my turn to be shocked “you… you really are a dumbass… I’m going home!” I walked around him, putting on my shoes grabbing my jacket and ran out, I could hear Sho calling me to come back “Ren? Ren! Come back! I’m sorry!” he chased after me but I was already down the street, looking back I saw he ran out without any shoes or jacket, I felt a sharp pain in my heart but kept going ‘I’m being such a brat… what’s wrong with me…’

I finally got home, I let my jacket slip to the floor, walking to my room I fell to my bed pulling out my phone I saw I had 10 missed calls and 3 new messages, ‘I can’t face him after that… I was such an asshole for no reason… I’m sorry Sho’ closing my phone I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Sho that night holding a big bouquet of red roses.

I woke up the next morning to the birds chirping, my face felt wet, getting up I went over to the window and saw tears falling down my face, quickly whipping my eyes I went back to my bed sitting down, looking at my phone again I had another 5 messages, I decide to open one:

**Babe, I’m sorry I hurt you please pick up**  
**I’m worried…**

I felt my chest tighten, ‘you didn’t do anything wrong… I should of just told you’ I opened the latest one:

  
**Ren come to my apartment tonight… if you don’t I will hunt you down**

A text message has never sent such a shiver down my spine before like this one did, ‘crap he must be pissed… he never calls me by my name in a message… what if he breaks up with me because of how mean I was… I called him names and just stormed out like a child…’ I got up going to bathroom to take a shower, my heart beating fast as so many thoughts kept going through my head and the fear I felt kept growing, getting dressed I went out to kill some time, I went to the mall, ‘I need to get a gift and apologize properly…’ going to his favorite candy shop I picked up his favorite taffy he loved so much, images of last night flashing through my head of the chocolate ‘he knew those were my favorite… and thought about me while he got them…’ I felt even stupider as I went to another store picking up a big teddy bear. Checking my phone I saw how late it got and decided to start heading over.

The train ride to the station felt like the longest in my entire life, my heart racing faster and faster, I jumped up when they announced my station and made my way to the apartment. Taking my time climbing up the stairs instead of using the elevator, I wanted to run away but knew I couldn't be a coward, after what felt like an eternity I was standing in front of Sho’s apartment, I was about to knock when the door opened and I saw Sho, “You came…” he muttered pulling me inside closing the door, he pushed my back against the door looking down at me, his eyes red like he had been crying “Ren… I was so worried, you wouldn’t answer my calls or messages, I was so scared you were going to break up with me. I was about to go to your place because my chest felt so tight… but I wanted to surprise you” “Sho… I was afraid you were going to break up with me too… you never say my name in messages I thought I made you so mad because I’m such a brat… I was so scared to come over I kept hearing you say let’s break up all day!” I was trembling looking up at him, tears streaming down my face, I held out the candy and bear “I… I got these for you as an apology…Please forgi--” my sentence was cut off as I felt a soft pair of lips pressed against mine, closing my eyes I returned his kiss happy we were still together.

After a breathless kiss Sho pulled away taking a step back, he placed my gifts on the table by the doorway taking my hand leading me to the dining room, I gasped, the table was set with candles and soft music was playing, he let go of my hand going over to dim the lights. He came back to me and handed me a big box, it was lite, staring up at him I wasn’t sure what to do, “Ren… I’m sorry I didn’t get you flowers, but I plan to make up for that starting now, will you open my gift?” my heart jumped and I could feel my face heat up with a soft blush, I excitedly put the box on the table ‘he got me flowers! That’s why this box is so lite!’ I untied the bow and pulled the lid off, looking inside I looked down in confusion and then embarrassment, staring up at my was a clear glass buttplug with a pink rose in the head. I looked at Sho my face burning hot now my blush grew deeper and words failed me.

He laughed, flashing me his famous grin, “well you did say I never get your ass flowers.”

Character Bios:  
Ren: 21 years old, he is 5’4 and a college student. He has a short temper and Sho likes to say it’s because he’s so short. He may have a short temper but he also has a giant heart and feels bad when he snaps at Sho and will buy him presents and give cuddles. He is like a small teddy bear.  
Hair color: Black with red streaks  
Eye Color: Violet  
Likes: Sweets, Flowers and Sho  
Dislikes: People, Homework and tall people (Minus Sho)

Sho: 30 years old, he is 6’3 and a businessman. He met Ren by accident when they ran into each other (literally) and they both fell in love at first sight. Sho was a bit nervous at first because of Ren’s age, but after a month of Ren following him around they decided to give it a try. Sho is a hopeless romantic and likes to call his lover pet names.  
Hair color: Blond  
Eye Color: Blue  
Likes: Taffy, Romance novels and Ren  
Dislikes: Vegetables, perverts and mean people


End file.
